


A camera, a twink and his Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Starker Smut Adventures [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tony watching his protege masturbate, with his hidden camera of course..
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starker Smut Adventures [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961380
Comments: 1
Kudos: 148





	A camera, a twink and his Daddy

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but it’s hot, so there.  
> No Peter is not aged up, people do that, in some of my one shot’s or series (who knows?  
> ;)) he might be, but for this one, no he is not. He’s still a teenager, the same age as in the movies, no i don’t care. Don’t like don’t read. Don’t be a ronn. Also, have fun people of the starker ship, this was a lot of fun to write, and i will definitely be writing more ;)

He doesn’t see the red blinking light in the corner of the room, he doesn’t know that the camera fixed against the wall in the corner of his room is recording every move he makes. He doesn’t know, because it’s not his room, It’s his guest room in Mr. Stark’s tower. He has no clue that Mr. Stark is sitting at his desk in his lab, behind a computer screen, watching him, listening to him. He doesn’t hold back on his moans for that reason, hand sliding up and down firmly across his cock, thumbing the head occasionally. Head thrown back, it hits the headboard, but Peter doesn’t feel the pain. He feels the pleasure, hips jerking, thrusting into his hand.His whines fill the room, and they travel through the computer, floating into the air of Tony’s lab.

His cock hardens in his trousers, twitching shamefully as he listens to his protege coming apart at the seams. He loves peter, but he also finds him incredibly hot, and he wants to fuck that ass so hard. He feels disgusting for wanting to take the shy twink Peter, and fuck him six ways from sunday. Peter’s moans become louder and more desperate, his other hand drifting to between his spread knees. Two slender fingers prodding at his already wet hole, Tony guesses it’s because he’d already fingered himself. Tony groans at the thought, pressing a firm hand into his crotch.

Peter’s fingers slip in quick and rough, pushing in further until he reaches his prostate, poking the little nub. He whines so loud when his fingers connect with the gland, hips rising off the bed and cock twitching against his abs. He fucks his fingers in, back and forth in an intoxicating rhythm, he wishes Mr. Stark was here. Fucking him, instead of his slim fingers that just aren’t enough. “Mr. Stark.” The words float through the air as he pushes his legs up higher, stroking his cock quicker, whimpering from the sensations.

Tony groans when the words are released from that delicate mouth, he wishes he were in the room with peter. Cock lodged in that mouth, stopping any words and inducing tears to fall from the kid’s eyes, from the abuse to Peter’s throat. Quite literally stealing Peter’s breath. Tony had already pulled his cock out of his trousers ages ago, hand already wrapped around his firm member. He was hard from the minute he watched Peter fall on to his bed, humping needily into his palm.  
He strokes firmer, watching the boy fall apart at his own hands.

The word that forces itself from Peter’s throat next makes him whine, knowing it was lodged in the deep recesses of his mind, clawing to escape, and now, finally has. “Daddy!” He moans loader than before, his humps quickening, hips pushing into his fingers like he needs them to breathe. Cock leaking all over his toned stomach, he’s mindless with lust. He needs Mr. Stark, he needs his cock, if only he were here. He whines out another “Mr. Stark.” Followed by a second “Daddy.” Before he comes over his own hand, hips rising off the bed, head thrown back as his eyes squeeze shut. Cock pulsing over his chest, soaking the bedspread underneath him. He sinks back into the bed, breathing heavily from his masturbation session.

Tony groans, cock throbbing as Peter calls him Daddy, not once but twice. He can’t help it, he thrusts into his own hand, over and over before he growls, cum splattering across the wood of his desk. He’s not as knackered out as Peter, but he does lean back against his chair, getting his breathing under control. He chuckles, pressing a button on the keyboard of his computer, “That was a naughty trick you pulled there baby.”

“Mm, but you enjoyed it. You can’t say that you didn’t, i can hear it in your voice, _daddy_.” Peter smirks up at the tiny camera in the corner of the room.

Tony groans, cock hardening again in his hand, before he smirks evilly, even though Peter can’t see him, “But you’ve been a naught boy pete, i suggest you come up here and clean up the mess you made me make.”

Peter smiles with fake innocence, standing up and letting his clothes fall to the floor, “Yes Daddy.”


End file.
